Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system, and more particularly to a power supply system applied to an electrically powered vehicle equipped with an electric motor for generating vehicle driving force and configured to include a boost converter for boosting a voltage from a power storage device.
Description of the Background Art
As a power supply system of an electrically powered vehicle such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-87406 (PTD 1) discloses a configuration including a boost converter boosting a voltage from a power storage device and outputting the boosted voltage to a load.
PTD 1 discloses that the maximum value of the current flowing through a boost converter is set in accordance with the cooling water temperature of the boost converter, and the vehicle travelling duration in the state where the current is limited to the maximum value is learned. PTD 1 further discloses that the maximum value of the current flowing through the boost converter is corrected in accordance with the learned results.